cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pocket D
<.< seemed a crime not to have the dance parties in here, I'll see how much stuff I have of the old PDP to add to it. I fear that most of it is from Guardian servers special xmas event since it took place there the first year. o.o I'll add more to this once I'm ingame later today and can grab more solid info ^_^ --Sleepy Kitty 09:56, 23 May 2006 (PDT) : Haven't Scratch, Dram, Ganymede, and Chilly been removed? (haven't checked myself lately) --StarGeek 13:03, 23 May 2006 (PDT) :: well, the two contacts have, I'm not sure about the bartenders.. still, wouldn't we just put a (text here!) after the removed ones and mark them seasonal? they're still relavent and will probably be showing back up next yr. --Sleepy Kitty 13:20, 23 May 2006 (PDT) :: Oh yeah, keep them in, they just need a note next to the name. I was just wondering if something had happened that I didn't catch. --StarGeek 18:51, 23 May 2006 (PDT) Teleporting Currently on the training server, Teleporting is no longer allowed in Pocket-D. - Snorii 06:59, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Gold Club Card Found a seemingly new addition to Pocket D on the villain side, an entrance to somewhere else. When I clicked on the door it told me: "Sorry, you need a Gold Club card to get into this party." --Kung-Fu Jesus 22:20, 27 August 2006 (PDT) : Lots of discussion of this on the CoH boards after it hit live. Points that I remember: ** This appears to be the reason TP has been disabled, so that once people are able to enter, they cannot just TP their friends in. ** People have done Demorecords of the inside. Haven't watched them myself. ** There are a few ways to get inside currently. Using /stuck in exactly the correct place, etc. There is a process that watches for people inside who do not belong inside. After 1-5 seconds inside, you get booted back out to the normal part of Pocket-D. : As to how we will get the Gold Card, or what's the ultimate purpose of the room, noone besides the devs currently know. - Sister Leortha 23:20, 27 August 2006 (PDT) :: YouTube video of what's behind the doors. --StarGeek 12:07, 28 August 2006 (PDT) Updates There's a bit of updating to do. Chilly and Dram are no longer there, but they should remain in the article under Temporary Stores. Someone check my work and make sure I got everything --Konoko 16:41, 14 December 2006 (PST) NPC dialogues These dialogues only occur once per pocket D spawn, to the first person in earshot. - Skarmory The PG 11:17, 18 May 2007 (EDT) :o.o just to make sure.. who's "OR". you have it marked all over, sometimes as if its the same person as the above talker, others, as if its a separate..--Sleepy Kitty 17:38, 19 November 2007 (EST) :: I use OR to indicate randomness of dialogue. It applies to the person above. Take the first one for example, the Freak says a random one of those two lines, then the Hellion responds with a random one from those two. I'm also careful to not combine two dialogues until I'm certain they are connected. That answer your question? - Skarmory The PG 13:47, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Freakshow Raver: That was you guys? Classic! OR: So you like to light things on fire? That's cool. Hey, check out this tatoo... Hellion Raver: Oh, yeah baby. Fire is best. I dig the spikes and tattooessic! though. OR: Heh heh heh. Hellion Raver: Hey, all I'm sayin' is I think we got something here. You look good in black. I like to burn stuff. Perfect match if you ask me. Carnival Raver: You think? Family Raver: It pays to be careful in my line of work. So... what say you come by my place and I'll check your credentials? Carnival Raver: No kidding. Arachnos Raver: Scirocco is my patron. I just got promoted to Grandville. It's a big deal, as you can probably guess. ???: ??? Arachnos Raver: Grandville is the place to be. Lord Recluse...he knows scale. OR: I figure I'll stick around here for a bit then head back to Grandville. I gotta be back for my shift. Carnival Raver: Well, darling, that's insanely fascinating. Now let's talk about me. Freedom Corp Raver: I love a girl in uniform. So... hey... does the kerchief ever come off? OR: You're so mysterious in that outfit. And those blades, wow... Knives of Artemis Raver: Wow. That's so fascinating. Freedom Corp Raver: So I'm a regular guy. I like to dine out, hike, stay in shape. You know, that kind of stuff. You look pretty in shape. We should go workout sometime. Knives of Artemis Raver: Interesting. Nemesis Raver: Ma'am, would it be too forward of me to ask you for your name? You really are quite fetching, you know. Freedom Corp Raver: So... tell me about your hobbies... Nemesis Raver: You are truly striking. Those materials offset the beauty of your features. Freedom Corps Raver: ??? Spectral Pirate Raver: Me mateys brought me here. They be here somewhere. Cabal Raver: How interesting. OR: Is that so? Spectral Pirate Raver: Aye, the life at sea, she's a tough one. But ye don't want to hear me tongue waggin'. Cabal Raver: Really? Spectral Pirate Raver: I be lookin' for a bachelor's wife if ye be interested. Heh heh heh. Cabal Raver: I don't think this is working out. Council Raver: So, I don't know if you know but... I was just accepted into Archon Voss' giant robot program... You impressed? Arachnos Raver (Blood Widow): My dear, for the fifth time, it's just not going to happen. Nemesis Raver: Oh, mainly our platoon spends its time in Crey's Folly, but we've made a significant move to the Rogue Isles as well. Wyvern Raver: Alas, the days of honorable combat have long since past. I see you a knight of a sort, so I'm sure you can understand. OR: Too true. There is no honour in combat anymore. Mook Raver: I work out. That's why I'm so buff. You like buff guys? Arachnos Raver (Fortunata): Let me think on it. OR: Well that sounds just lovely. My goodness, time does fly, doesn't it? Crey Raver: So... what's your plan for world domination? Dockworker Raver: Well, that's interesting. I don't mean to get all political here, but... Freakshow Raver: You are HOT. You single? Knives of Artemis Raver: Right. Cage Consortium Raver: It's a tough job, you know, keeping order. But, hey, I look great in this uniform. Council Raver: Yeah. Interesting. To be honest, I liked the black and red uniforms better. Mook Raver: Oh, yeah, Dockside. Well, Port Oakes... turf wars. We gotta stick up for out territory, you know. OR: Hey, so I been on this rice and broccoli eating regimen. I'm working on my muscle definition. Outcast Raver: I hear ya, pal. Look, I'm gonna head out to the dance floor. Those Carnival broads electrify me. OR: Heard that! OR: Yeah, no kidding. Hey, did you see that Carnival chick in the dance cage? She is HOT! Nemesis Raver: There is no honor left in villainy these days. No grace. OR: A soldier's first loyalty must always be to his superior. Without ranks, chaos is bound to break out. Now a little planned chaos is okay... SkyRaider Raver: Is that mask heavy? OR: Too true. Hey, I gotta jet in a few minutes. OR: You got it. Skulls Raver: Is it true that Superadyne enhances your strength, but kills brain cells? (You know, one'd expect him to know what he sells...) Trolls Raver: Me hook you up. Outcast Raver: So how good looking are you under that mask? Knives of Artemis Raver: Interesting. Tsoo Raver: You are delicate like a petal, yet strong and sure. OR: You are a flower blossom. Freedom Corp Raver: Oh my... (And that ladies and gentlemen is how a Sorcerer takes on a Warden) Tsoo Raver: You are more beautiful than the rising sun. Freedom Corp Raver: Well that's-- Tsoo Raver: Your eyes are as blue as the sky in summertime. Freedom Corp Raver: Well...thank you. Crey Raver: It's all about perception. All the greats realise that. Dockworker Raver: Sure. But then... more power to the people, you know. Freakshow Raver: Hey, wanna come back to my place? I'll show you some wicked sculpture. Knives of Artemis Raver: Right. Skull Raver: I can bench press 240 pounds. Gotta keep in shape in my line of work. ''(Must be all that hammering) Carnival Raver: Darling, I could just rip you limb from limb. OR: No kidding. Knives of Artemis Raver: I practice with my knives every night. I can slice the wings off a fly at 60 yards. Family Raver: No kiddin'. So you'd think they'd spring for something a little more fancy than a warehouse. Nemesis Raver: Beneath this suit of armor is a heart of gold, ma'am. Truly. A soldier is bound by his word. Freedom Corp Raver: Well that's-- Nemesis Raver: You are truly striking. Those materials offset the beauty of your features. Freedom Corp Raver: Oh my... Dockworker Raver: You know behind these overalls and this flannel shirt, I'm really a sensitive guy. Freedom Corp Raver: Oh my... Mook Raver: So my buddy, Sal, bet me that if I came over here and talked to you, you wouldn't go out with me. Wanna get dinner with the bet money? Arachnos Raver (Night Widow): I see. Troll Raver: You wear black. Me like lots. Vahzilok Raver: ??? (Oddly enough, it wasn't an Eidolon. It was I think a female Reaper) Warrior Raver: Some days, I'd just like to sit back and take a day off. Go fishing. I spend half my day fighting for territory. A guy likes to relax, you know? Vahzilok Raver: Sure. Outcast Raver: I'm diggin' the outfit, lady. Classy in a mercenary kind of way. I like that about you. Knives of Artemis Raver: I'm so fascinated. Tsoo Raver (Serpent Enforcer): Silence. Speed. Grace. There is no substitute for those. Freedom Corp Raver (male): Perhaps not, but a good lawyer always helps. Freedom Corp Raver (male): So I'm a regular guy. I like to dine out, hike, stay in shape. You know, that kind of stuff. You look pretty in shape. We should go workout sometime. Knives of Artemis Raver: That is... remarkable. Crey Raver: You know, it's not easy being who I am. Behind the fancy costume and the big muscles, I'm really a sensitive guy. Carnival Raver: Is that so? Outcast Raver: You're sharp. I'm nasty. Let's get together and see what happens. Knives of Artemis Raver: Wow. That's so fascinating. SkyRaider Raver: I couldn't fly before I met you. Now my feet just never seem to touch the ground. Crey Raver (female): Hm...interesting.